I knew I would find out
by BrittanyOXYMORON
Summary: [DL oneshot] First fanfic. [OLD]


Hey, this is my first Fanfic! I would appreciate it if you would review. I accept all reviews. Just because this is my first fanfic, I don't want you to go "easy" on me. Tell me what you think. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, or Zoey 101. The only thing I own on this is the story/plot, and the screen names I used.**

I knew I'd find out

Dana peered across campus and spotted Logan flirting with a blonde girl. Anger and jealousy filled up inside of her, and apparently Logan spotted her because he had a grin from ear-to-ear. She looked away quickly.

_Why does he like those dumb blondes anyways? They are no good_.

What was she thinking! She is supposed to hate Logan Reese! The self-absorbed all about himself Mr. Hottie. There was just something about him Dana loved.

Later that day, Zoey, Chase, Michael, Logan, Nichole, and Dana were all sitting at a table eating lunch.

"I hate all this homework we get!" Zoey said.

"I know! It's like.. So, so, so stupid!" Nichole exclaimed.

"And worthless," Michael added.

"Oh, kind of like Logon!" Dana said, smirking to herself.

"Come on babe, you know you want me!" Logan said.

"Yeah, exactly what I want!" Dana said sarcastically. Except she really did mean it. Dana couldn't help herself and smiled. Logan gladly returned the smile from across the table. Logan loved the way they always flirted, shot witty comments an each other, and annoyed the heck out of each other; but he knew he would never get a girl like Dana.

Dana got back to room 101 later that evening and decided to sign on. Of course, the one and only, Logan was on.

UknoUwntMe: Hey babe!

Backoff101: Hi Logan, what do you want?

UknoUwntMe: you..

Backoff101: ha ha, funny, nice joke!

UknoUwntMe: Why do you assume that I am joking?

Dana's heart skipped a beat, and her stomach turned upside down.

Backoff101: whatever.

Later that night, the 3 girls were bored, and decided to invite the 3 guys over to play a little truth or dare. There was a twist to the game that they played. You had to spin the bottle to decide who to ask.

"Who is going to go first?" Chase asked anxiously.

"I will," Logan said. He span, and it landed on Dana. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Dana said annoyed.

"Hmm.. Tough one.. Do you like a guy at this school?" Logan asked, very curious.

"Yup," Dana replied not worrying. She didn't have to say who, unless someone else asked her.

"Who?" Logan asked getting a bit closer to Dana.

"Nope, cant answer. You already asked your question," Dana said smirking. Logan sighed and sat back in his own seat. Coco soon walked in.

"Boys, back to your dorms," Coco said impatiently. The guys waved good-bye while walking out of room 101. Dana wished they could play more. They were their for like, 10 seconds, and Coco had to ruin everything! She decided to sign on again,

UknoUwntMe: Hey babe!

Backoff101: Hi Logan.

UknoUwntMe: So… who do you like?

Backoff101: Why do you even care?

UknoUwntMe: Cause I do.

Backoff101: Well.. I'll have to think about it.

UknoUwntMe: O come on! Please!

Backoff101: Hmm.. I choose not to.

Backoff101 has signed off at 11:17pm.

_Damn,_ Logan thought to himself. He would win her over somehow. But how? He shut his laptop and drifted off to sleep.

_I want him to know so badly! _Dana thought. She turned over to see if Zoey or Nichole were still awake. They were dead-to-the-world. **(A/N: That means that they were really tired. Like, so out of it. My mom always uses that expression.) **Dana tossed back over and fell asleep.

The next morning Dana awakened to a loud, humming noise. "TURN THAT HAIR THING OFF!" Dana screamed hulling herself out of bed. Nichole grabbed Zoey and went to go get breakfast. Dana heard someone knocking on her door. "Who are you, and what do you want!" Dana yelled.

"Logan, and I want to come in!" He yelled back.

"Uhh.. Hold on a second!" Dana said rushing to get dressed. She opened the door to see Logan. His tan body and curly brown hair. He was hot! _Dana, snap out of it!_

"May I help you?" Dana asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Uh.. I don't know, just stopping for a visit." Logan replied. Dana sighed and sat down on her bed. Logan followed and sat right next to her. "So.. Who do you like?"

"You never give up do you?" Dana said giggling.

"No, not easily," Logan replied laughing with her. Dana was so close to him, she could just kiss him.

"Those doughnuts were great! Weren't they great Zoey!" Nichole said busting into the room with Zoey right next to her.

"Oops, we didn't mean to ruin any-" Zoey started before being cut off.

"NOTHING IS GOING ON!" She yelled as she hopped off the bed as if it were on fire. Nichole giggled. Logan walked out of the room. "Look, I am going to the basketball court to practice, see you tow later," Dana said changing into her shorts and walking out the door. She dribbled the ball down and- SWISH- The ball fell through the net and came back down and hit the pavement.

"Nice shot," someone said from behind. She knew that voice, it was-

"Logan! What are you doing her?" Dana asked turning around.

"Going to get some practice. Do you mind?" Logan asked.

"No, I don't care." After playing one-on-one for awhile Dana took a break. "I'm going to sit down for a little bit." Logan sat right next to her. He was so close to her. Dana looked right into his eyes. She saw a drip of sweat come down from his for-head to his chin. Without thinking Logan touched his lips to hers. Dana kissed back, the room spinning, her knees weakening. They broke away. Dana smiled, and Logan smiled. It was a smile- not one of his smirks, but a real smile.

"I knew I'd find," Logan joked. Dana smiled, and kissed him again.

_**Thanks for reading it! I will be writing better stories, but this is my first fanfic. Please give me something to write for, and REVIEW! Lol.. Well.. What did you think of the story? Please review.**_

_**Review**_

_**Review**_

_**Review**_

_**(call me Brittany)**_


End file.
